Violet Eyes
by E l L Y f I s H
Summary: They were happy a perfect couple, and i was alone talking to the new kid as he tried to hold me attention, but then Reid looked over and stared at me like he always does its as if he can see my soul through my violet eyes RxOC TxOC PxK CxS
1. The Odd Child

a/n heyyy im kinda new at this so please go easy on me... reviews and messages r appreciated :D

_Flashback_

_Long ago, in the town of Ipswich a covenant of silence was created between the 4 families of Danvers, Parry, Garwin, and Simms. Each family had The Power, and only every line produces only one, the eldest male who is to recieve The Power at the age of 13 and ascend at 18 and after the age of 18 everytime he uses his powers bits of his life are taken away. Every generation of the Covenant has only had one child, except for on the day of May 25th, 1991 the day my brother Tyler and I were born...today is May 25th the day Tyler gets his powers. _

_"Mama what time is everyone coming over?" I asked in fluent Spainish, it was one of 7 languages my mother had taught me and my brother Tyler, but it was one of my favorites because the r's were fun to roll._

_"They'll be here any minute love," She answered back in French. Another language which i loved it sounded so light and romantic it was the one i used when i was happy. _

_"OK,"i said in English, i heard the thunder rumble and roar outside which made me fear for my brother... i had seen Caleb, Reid, and Pouge all get their powers and they confided with us that it hurt for a moment but you feel invinciable afterwards. I was nervous as i knew the fathers were, they weren't sure what would happen to me since i shouldn't be born. I faintly heard Tyler open the door to Reid, Caleb, and Pouge who all gave Tyler his birthday punches. _

_"Where's Elle? She needs her birthday punches too," I heard Reid call throughout the Simms manor_

_"No i dont!" I called back giving away my position, smiling and walking into the foyer were i greeted my best friends and their parents. I was in an airy white sundress and sliver gladiator sandals, my black curls were flowing to my waist were they rested peacefully, and my wide violet eyes watched everything in wonder._

_"Babydoll, are you nervous?" Caleb asked after hugging me and kissing me on the cheek, i shook my head even though i was ready to barf. He gave me a skeptical look, and i shrugged. I looked at all the fathers, all wore equally troubled expressions. I sighed, wondering what was to come. Another defeaning crack of thunder shook the manor, shaking the chandelier so hard that Reid pulled me out of the way in case it fell._

_"Its time," My father said, and our party moved outside. Tyler was older so he went out into the field first i looked at the time, 12:12 Happy Birthday Tyler i was born at exactly 12:25 so i am going to be waiting for a bit. Suddenly a bolt of lightening flashed down and hit Tyler i heard his cries and screams and like i did for all of my other brothers, i tried to help them. Caleb and Pouge made a wall of protection infront of me so i wouldn't go get hurt while Reid firmly gripped my tiny waist with ease. Then the screams stopped and Tyler was beside us his eyes flashing from their normal blue to pitch black, and i realized he was using. We all ran inside and into the kitchen and waited eagerly for the next 13 minutes to end to see the result. My mother was making coffee as the rain battered the Manor in fruitless attemps to knock it down. At 12:20 the families went outside, standing on the patio under the gazebo. I looked out at our feild of a backyard and my dad pushed me forward a bit. I looked back at him scared, he nodded and pushed me again. I collected myself slipped my shoes off and walked into the rain facing the unknown. I gulped as the sky began to swirl i was sure i was going to recieve the same fate as my brothers' but no something else was to come. I looked back at the families who were looking at me with interest as if i was some circus freak, Caleb looked seldom as he always does, Pouge looked anxious, Tyler looked skeptical, and Reid looked like he wanted to run out and save me. _

_The sky was swirling as thunder cracked, 3 bolts of lightening struck around me, I screamed in fear as they started to spin then going so fast it appeared to be a wall of fire around me, i felt myself getting higher as the fire turned into wind forming a tornado, all the while i was screaming and crying. Then it appeared as if the tornado had ripped the earth from the ground which was now spinning around me like a wall of green and brown, then finally water replaced the earth and it spun around me like i was stuck in a water spout. But as i was screaming throughout the course of my cocoon transformation, i could feel power surging through my veins my body felt as if it was being reborn and a new feeling came with the new element: fire, air, earth, and water. As i felt myself being put on the ground, i felt lethargic as my cocoon dispersed and i remember Reid running towards me as I fell into his arms and passing out. _

_When i awoke, i was in my room, i felt brand new and great, i remember running downstairs full speed, to see the families sitting in the family room fire crackling, as they talked. No one noticed me as i krept up on them. _

_"But what did it do to her?" Reid asked he was pacing nervously, cracking his knuckles contiuously, as he did wen he was anxious. _

_"Reid we've been over this a million and one times we won't know until she wakes up but then again.." Joesph Garwin started he couldn't finish and say 'she may never wake up' because that wouldn't be an option to them..i was their baby girl nothing and no one would stop hurt me. I stepped into the light to make my prescences known and coughed so they could hear me. The mothers gasped, and the fathers stood shocked. Reid was the first one to get to me and he hugged me so tight i could barely breathe, he was followed by Tyler, Caleb and then Pouge and I couldn't breathe if i tried i was gasping for air wen suddenly the air flowed through me and i could breathe although the group hug was far from over._

_"Ellette," My dad rarely used my full name only in serious matters or wen i was in trouble. The boys released me and my dad stared at me, "What did you just do?" _

_"Nothing, i don't know i couldn't breathe and then i did,"_

_"But how?" Why is he doing this? I can't explain it just happened..._

_"I. Dont. Know." I said getting angry, the fire popped and got bigger and louder, i felt the same power i did in the cocoon of lightening but it was different somehow maybe this version was enduced by anger somehow?_

_"Ellette, this is extremely important tell me what you just did!" he yelled_

_"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID OK? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" I yelled and the power surged as the fire got brighter the air in room blew as if a window was open and the faucets could be heard from the kitchen running._

_"Yes you did." He insisted smiling_

_"NO. I. DIDNT." Everything happened at once the air blew hard and the water floated through the air and was in my hands, the fire got so big it threatened to spill over and onto the rug, the earth shook with force. but then i stopped my anger in its track, the fire calmed a bit, as did the earth, the water was still in my hands a floating blob and air had stopped moving at such a quick pace. Then it dawned on me: water, fire, earth, air. The four elements. "I know what my power is... I control the elements." I said with a smile looking at my water blob._

_End Flashback_

I sat on the edge of the cliff that over looked the dells the party was raging below as i thought of the day i first recieved my elemental powers. I was playing with some dirt pebbles making them spin and turn occansionally hitting Pouge in the back but you know who cares..it could have been Baby Boy... We had been waiting here for more than an hour for Reid...jackass was always late.

"Hey fellas, Babydoll," He sauntered in, giving me a wink which i returned.

"Where were you i stopped by to give u a lift." Tyler asked

"Had things to do," Reid answered back

"More like a girl?" I asked Reid smiled

"How the party?"

"Dunno, just got here," Pouge said Pouge, Pouge, Pouge too kind for your own good. Reid grabbed my waist as i stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Well hell boys, lets drop in." He said his eyes turning black as the night and i clung to him using the air to give us more of a rush as we fell to the beach.


	2. Party Time?

disclaimer- I dont own the Covenant (as much as i would like to...) haha

a/n Thanks for the review =)

~Party Time?~

One by one, they came from the cliff, when they hit the ground the impact didnt hurt them but it still made a sound making me wince when they hit the ground, Reid pulled me closer with each wince. I really loved parties, I do but its hard to be in a crowded area when u can feel the water in peoples bodies moving and the air being inhaled and exhaled, plus the added bonfire, someone like me can get distracted but usually i just tune it out. We walked over to the party with Reid's arm around my shoulder, i was grateful that i was wearing stillettos they make me feel taller since the fact that i am only 5 ft and at 17 my chances of growing are little to none. I immediately spotted the white blond head of my best friend Victoria (aka Ria) and my other best friend Kate they were talking to a blond girl whom id never seen before. She must have been new. Ria is dating Tyler and Kate is dating Pouge, they are both perfect couples for each other. When Kate and Ria spotted me, and the guys Ria ran over to us nearly tackling me to the ground.

"BABYDOLL!!!!!! I miss u soo MUCH!" She said smiling, hugging me so tight that i could barely breathe. I laughed lightheartedly glad to have my crazy little Ree-ree back. "Israel is no fun dont ever go there!" She gave Tyler a very enthusiastic kiss hello, which made me burst out laughing and Reid say, "Get a room!" The guys and i haven't seen Ria since the last day of school. Rias parents are archelogists and travel the world digging for things, they have a permanant house in Ipswich but are rarely there, so Ria spends the holidays with all of us. Over the summer Ria goes with her parents on the trips she meets interesting people and gets to see interesting places.

"ELMO!" Kate called to me, after giving Pouge a hug.

"COOKIE MONSTER!" I replied and hugged her tight, I really do love my girls. "Oh duh, guys this is my new roommate Sarah, Sarah this is Pouge Parry, Ellie Simms, Tyler Simms, Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good Evening," I had to turn away Reid is horrible at picking up girls but most find it adorable and thats why he is the player we know today.

"Good Evening." Sarah said clearly trying to not laugh

"You know Sarah was my grandmother's name and you kinda remind me of-" I slapped my fore head and bit my tongue in an attempt to not burst out laughing

"Caleb Danvers and you dont bring my grandmother to mind in anyway," And here comes Cay-Cay with the save. I had to bite back my laughter, it was too good i knew Reid was gunna be pissed as hell. A blow to his overly large ego.

"Hey Caleb," I heard the voice that could make children run and hide say, "How was your summer?"

"Great because he didnt have to see your ugly face." I said my mouth always ran faster than my head but i couldn't care i hated Kira with a passion. I could suck the life out of her with just a thought but I wouldnt, i am not a killer no matter how much i wanted to squash that pug-like face of that whore. She walked up to me, with a small smug smile her 5' 9" skyed my 5 foot despite the fact that i was 5' 4" in stillettos...its not my fault shes a giant..

"Isnt it past the babys bed time?" She asked, it was so weak i wanted to laugh but i restrained

"Oh yes and would you read me a bed time story? The one about the whore who has a pimp instead of a boyfriend and literally no friends?" I asked with a smile she got angry but turned away because she didnt have a good comeback.. hahah loser.. I walked away with Ria and she started discussing Turkey and all its wonders I listened solemnly, nodding and yes-ing at appropriate times. I was detached but Ria didnt notice she kept talking and i kept listening.

"O0o0o0o0o0 and i forgot to mention that we are sharing a dorm again!" She said excitedly

"Aww man, i get stuck with this loser AGAIN!" I sighed, Ria and I had shared a dorm room since freshman year. "What did i do in a past life?"

"Hey," She smiled and gave me a light push and me being my clumsy self fell into someone there strong arms snaked around my tiny waist and i had to smile no one had held me like that since... well in a while.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I began but he smiled at me, he gave me the creeps but he still held firmly on to my waist.

"No problem. As long as theres nothing broken its all good." He laughed,

"But what about your shirt?" I asked when i fell into him his beer had spilled on him.

"I have a few more shirts at home, I think i can survive," He said smiling, still creeping me out, and still holding onto my waist. I blushed and looked down, no one had made me blush...in a while.

"Im sure you can," I smiled, "You can let go of me now, Im not that tipsy." He blushed and let his hands fall. "You must be new, Im Ellie Simms, this is Ria Williamson."

"Chase Collins," He shook my extended hand and smiled.

"We don't want any trouble Aaron..." I could hear Caleb say,

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron replied back sumgly then next thing i knew Chase was in between Caleb and Aaron smoothing things over. And long story short someone tipped off the cops so we ran back to the Hummer. Waiting for a Tyler and Ria to stop making out and leave each other already... well that was an interesting night...


	3. The Lost Lover

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own the covenant...=(

Italics mean Flashback BTW

(I totally stole the flashback from the notebook so dont yell at me...i was watching it today nd i was like perfect scence for Tristan and Ellie)

The Lost Lover

I climbed into the black Hummer and i heard Sarah call, "My car wont start!" but it seemed far away, i was thinking of Tristan the one I'd loved and lost all in the same summer. It was the summer in between freshman and sophmore year our group was at the Ipswich Carnival. I was eating cotton candy with the guys and I was laughing hysterically at something Reid had said..

_Giggling and walking arm in arm with Ria and Kate someone came up to me. He was adorable, curly black hair that fell into his pretty blue eyes, tanned, an athlete for sure, he smiled at me but i was in my stage of playing hard to get and so i made it seem like i wasnt interested._

_"Wanna dance with me?" He asked shyly smiling i hadnt seen him at Spenser so he must be from public but i didnt care._

_"No," I said simply Ria gave me a look like i was smoking crack and Kate was all smiles _

_"Why not?" He persisted_

_"Because I dont want to." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world_

_"She said she doesnt want to," Caleb said coming to my defense, I smiled at him and walked past the boy and went on the ferris wheel with Kate. I was thinking about him while Kate chatted about how much she liked Pouge, when he came running up and sat down in between me and Kate._

_"Hi I'm Tristan Black," He said holding out his hand for me to shake_

_"So," I was shocked and a little excited_

_"So its relle nice to meet you." He said still holding out his big strong hand._

_"Tristan only 2 people to a seat!" We were stopped at the top, he climbed out and hung on to the bar in front of us I sheirked I relle didnt want anything bad to happen to him._

_"Go out with me." He insisted_

_"No," I said i didnt know how much longer i could keep this up_

_"Fine you leave me no other choice," He said and let one of his arms drop from the bar, I screamed again "Now will you go out with me? Oh god my hands slipping," In a panic rushed desperate voice I replied, "Yes Yes I'll go out with you."_

_"No i dont want you to do me any favors,"_

_"I want to go out with you,"I insisted Kate looked at me_

_"What was that?" He asked smirking_

_"I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!!" I screamed desperate i was getting so nervous_

_"Alright alright well go out." He smirked_

_"Oh so you think your funny?" I asked and i started upzipping his jeans_

_"Oh no please dont do that," He said as i pulled them down to reveal his Family Guy boxers. I gave him a small smirk and he blushed._

That was the start of our relationship that summer was ours and we were head over heels for each other i loved him so much but then, one night of the last summer nights, we were driving along in his old truck (he was a year older than me) and we were fighting

_"Why are you being so stupid! We will get to see each other on the weekends," I protested he was worried about me being at Spencer and him in Public._

_"Because how do i know what you are doing at Spencer?!?! You could be sleeping around for all i know!"_

_"But I wouldn't and you know that because i love you so extremely much its ridculous how much i do! Can't you see how much i love you, I am head over heels for you but you are making it so difficult to be around you!" I screamed the words as warm hot tears poured down my face when i get angry I cry its the most annoying thing, i feel like it shows weakness and i feel vulnurable._

_"Baby girl, don't cry," He said rubbing my thigh_

_"I-I just want to know why u dont trust me," I sniffled he smiled at me as he pulled over on the side of the road and held me. As i cried in his shoulder,_

_"Its not that i dont trust you," He said, "I just dont trust anyone else..."_

_"What?" I asked confused as the tears were slowing, "What does that mean?"_

_"I have no clue," He mumured in my ear softly kissing my neck, he was making me giggle._

_"I love you," I said_

_"i love u too," he smiled and kissed me all i remember are screeching tires, headlights and pain searing burning unimaginable pain through out my body and then black._

"Baby doll you alright?" Pouge asked concerned I nodded but sighed Reid was shaking the cops off. Tristan and I were hit by a drunk driver, i survived with 4 broken ribs a repturred stomach and a broken thigh bone, he was on life support for a week.

_I crutched my way into his room and I sat down next to him, "Babe wake up...please just do this one thing for me," I started to cry, "Babe please wake up," I shook his body with anger, "Tristan please dont leave me...dont baby dont," I begged, "Open your eyes, please, let me see those beautiful eyes..." I cried into his chest which was only moving up and down because of the machine he was connected to. I lay down next to him, and rubbed circles on his chest like i used to, and I hummed an Italian lullaby. I cried occansionally, how long i was in there Ill never know but i didnt want to leave him he was mine. I loved him so much my heart was going ot swell. My powers were useless, there was nothing i could do no matter how much i wanted to. He wasnt my Tristan anymore, he was a vegetable. Then i started crying and screaming hysterically, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake u-up!" I begged i sounded a bit like Rose from Titanic only i was crying and i was louder, "P-please p-p-please dont leave me."_

"Come on Caleb itll take all of us," Pouge tried to persuade Caleb who sighed and pulled me into his lap, their eyes turned black as mine stayed the same, I used the wind to help them..Reid screamed, "Harry Potter can kiss MY ASS!!!!!!" As we flew off the cliff, we were taking ourselves higher up until we dropped right behind the cops the boys were laughing and smiling while i solemnly stared at my feet knowing i would never erase the memories of Tristan and a silent tear fell from my violet eyes..


	4. Sweet Dreamsor not?

Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant...

a/n: Thank u for the reviews nd alerts nd favorites... all r appreciated =)

Sweet Dreams.. ehh Not so Much

"Baby doll whats wrong?" Tyler asked me curiously as we drove back to the dorms, we had dropped Cay Cay and Pogo at Calebs house. I had been letting a few tears escape every now and then so my eye makeup must have run making me look like a racoon, and i could feel the blush rise to my cheeks.

"N-nothing"I sniffled I couldnt lie to them they knew me all too well.

"Bullshit, whats up?" Reid smiled at me, his enchanting blue eyes captivated me and i lost my train of thought for a moment complete blanking and just loving the way that smile was reserved for me and only me. But then reality came back and hit me smack in the face, I quickly looked at my lap.

"Im just tired,"

"Bull," Reid scoffed he wouldnt give up until he figured out what was wrong.

"I was thinking about Tristan.." I said quietly figeting with the hem of my shirt, as i looked into my lap another silent tear fell.

"Babes we are here for you," Tyler consoled looking at me from the review mirror.

"I know," I said quietly looking up at him. He was the perfect brother..supportive, sweet, kind, always looking out for me...

"Hey, babes youve got us you dont need anyone else and you are perfect the way u r," Reid said trying to change the subject, he never liked Tristan or maybe it wasnt the fact that he didnt like Tristan, it was the fact that he didnt like Tristan with me.

"Yeah," I said sighing, Tyler quickly turned on the radio and out blasted Boom Boom Pow from the radio I started singing along laughing and giggling like a little four year old but i didnt care i was too happy. Tyler and Reid smiled at my randomness and change in attiude, they were used to it by now, I was always a moody person. I guess being charge of the oceans made me so, water wasnt absolute like fire it was unpredictable, threatening and dangerous one moment and then peaceful and calm the next.

"Alright here we are back to prison," Reid sighed when the song ended I smiled as Reid scooped me up into his arms as we walked to the dorms together. Reid and I never went out but everyone in our group told us we should, but I dont think Reid thinks of me that way and a LOT of people think that we are going out but we arent we just are overly friendly sometimes not like making out or anything but small pecks on the lips or cheeks, excessive hugging the usual.

"Ellie Belle," Tyler asked,

"Yes Ty-ty," I answered still in Reids arms

"Who do you currently like?" Whoa random much

"Urhmm i dont know at uno momento, why?" I asked

"Just wondering thats all," He said but he was a terrible liar I could see right through him, he might as well have been invisible.

"Well boys this is my stop," As we stopped at room 213 i smiled kissed Ty on the cheek and Reid on the lips.

"Come over tomorrow with Ree, we are gonna chill at the Manor," Tyler said walking me into my dorm, Ria wasnt back yet. I hope they didnt get pulled over.

"FUCK LETHAREAN!!!!!!!!" I screamed quietly clutching my poor foot, which i had bummped with straight into our garden gnome Letharean. Letharean is an old story, you see, Ria and I are very rebellious (Ree more than me by a million) and there was this old lady who lived down the street from Kate when we were 12. (Me and Ree lived in our mansions up on the highest hill the most remote part of Ipswich properties exend for 1 mile or 2) and this old lady, Mrs. Ben Dover we shall call her, well she didnt like me, Ree, or Kate for that matter and one summer we were walking around town and we stopped by the ice cream parlor, where we were going to meet up with the guys. And of course, Mrs. Ben Dover just had to be there, and i was walking back to our table with my soft serve and that old lady tripped me!!! Like out right, totally obvious foot-sticking-out trip!!! And when i fell (coz i am a clumsy mess) and i fell straight into my icecream and you know what that old hag did? No not apologize, SHE LAUGHED IN MY ICE CREAM COVERDED BRIGHT RED 13 YEAR OLD FACE!!!!!! So of course, Ree being the little rebel she is demanded that the old bitch get me a new ice cream and apologize, (i dont think Ree had understood the concept of 'Respect your elders' yet so she wasnt holding back) and the old bitty (a/n haha thats what my grandma calls the old ladies in her neighborhood she doesnt like LOL haha sry continue..) said no and when Ree asked why she said because she wouldnt be kind to freak of nature, (by then i had my powers) that i could control water, fire, earth, and air and of course everyone thought she was insane but i knew it was true and to this day I am clueless of how she knew. So after we left, Ree plotted and when she plots no good comes of it... Mrs. Ben Dover had a strange lawn randomly filled with gay garden statues so much it was disgusting, you couldnt even see one piece of grass. There was this one gnome that she adored more than all the rest of the strange things that filled that pack rats lawn. Ria plotted to take her cats at first but luckily Kate and I convinced her that that was a bit extreme so we settled for the gnome.. we came in the middle of the night and took her gnome and renamed him Letharean. The next morning we woke up to her knocking on Kates door at 5 am, screaming about her lost gnome and of course Kates parents denied it and she swore us all to hell and said that i the freak of nature was to be the downfall of all i knew and loved that i would destroy our world as we know it if i was in the wrong hands and therefore i must be destroyed. And then Kates parents called the cops.. figures. But anyway that is the story behind our sexy gnome Letherean who creeps me out a bit.

"You still have him?" Reid chuckled I looked at him with a "Duh" kinda look. He smiled as I hobbled over to my bed taking my stilletos off and exaiming my foot, my eyes turned an off-white gold like their eyes turned black, i used water to examine my foot, i was a great healer the water helped me a lot. Nothing was broken just a bruise.

"Ahh u look like the exorcist when u do that..." Tyler said and turned away, he said i looked freaky when i used my water power but i couldn't care, their black eyes were creepier than my whole pearlywhite thing. I threw a pillow at his head.

"Yeah you dont look to pretty either when u use," I said

"I don't look pretty???" Reid asked jokingly

"Nopee," I said he tackled me nd was tickling me uncontrolably and i squirmed and writhered under his tickles. I was laughing so hard i started crying,

"Reid..no..stop..please!.....NOT there anywhere but... omg...stop...AHH" I was screaming, laughing, and crying all at once.

"Say i look pretty," he demanded

"N-never...": I gasped he tickled harder and i still couldnt breathe, "OK...you...look..pretty...when... you...use," Laughing still and breathing deeply he stopped. He was still on top of me, pinning me down, he was staring at me. When my breathing calmed a bit he blew a raspberry in my neck, one of my most ticklish spots, I screamed in laughter and tried to close my neck by putting my head down but he was too quick, once i got him off one side of my neck he went to another. I could barely breathe, never mind speak, and i was too tired to push him off. Then suddenly he stopped with a smirk on that devishly handsome face of his and kissed my head, as I was catching my breath he used and got me in my pjs.

"You are so adorable," He smiled and kissed my forehead again, trailing the kisses to my collarbone and around my jaw line, i had to giggle. Then he stopped kissed my cheek, unpinned me and smiled down at me. "Night babes" Less than 5 minutes after he closed the door i was out like a light and of course i had a dream.

I was sitting in bed, and I heard someone call my nickname among the covenant, "Little Miss Mother Nature," again and again and again. I follwed the voices as I stepped outside my room, and through the labrythin of mysterious, eerie, and dimm-lit hallways of Spencer Academy. The voices were directing me, and even though I know these hallways like the back of my hand, I was clueless now. They eventually led me to the pool were the water was the only thing lit and it cast an eerie glow about the room, something wasnt right about the pool but it was calling me towards it and of course I fell in. The second I hit the water it turned to blood, and in it i saw the bodies of all my loved ones, Tyler, Ria, Reid, Kate, Pouge, Sarah, Caleb, my parents. I cried and cried as i tried to swim to them but something was holding me still, some unknown force that was holding my tiny body in place. Then the blood turned to spiders millions and millions of spiders i struggled to break free but something was holding me there, and pulled me under just as i was about to drown in the spiders I woke with a start in an ice cold sweat and i was breathing deeply to shaken to fall back asleep.


	5. Aftershock

Thanks so much for all the reviews nd stuff guys!!!!!!! i appreciated soo much :D sry for not updating quicker its just its been a relle busy month...finals nd stuff...SRY

I looked over at the my ipod dock which had the time, its like blue numbers read out 5:56 AM. I tried to calm myself but nothing worked, not the deep breaths or relaxing every muscle. I decided to go take a shower and see if that would work. I looked at Rias sleeping form, just to make sure she was still there and ok. I sighed as i left our dorm to walk to the showers, which are practically on the other side of the dorm building. The halls were dimly lit and the lights that were on set off an eerie glow about the hallway giving them an almost greenish look. I hurried as fast as I could to the showers.

I felt like i was being watched in the showers, after a quick shower (which was no help wat so ever) i walked back into my dorm, every single one of my nerves was on live wire i felt like i was going to explode with fear. I all but sprinted back to my dorm in my towel, when i got there I rushed in the door quickly slammed it shut and locked the door, taking deep breaths to try and slow my heart beat from the run which was from one end of the ginormous school to the other. I sank down, still breathing deeply, onto the floor acting as a barricade to the door, my violet eyes were shut tightly and i could tell i was shaking.

"Babes?" Ria asked, tentatively almost gently but i still jumped out of my skin clutching my hand to my chest, and breathing deeper.

"You scared me," I said breathlessly, looking at her and the people in our dorm. Reid and Tyler, surprise surprise.

"I can see that, whats wrong?" She asked, crouching down next to me and looking at me in the face, i was still shaking i wished i could stop.

"N-nothing," I stuttered I didnt want to tell her coz it was too morbid and disturbing plus Reid and Ty would flip then call Caleb who worry and then everyone would know.

"You look like you've just been raped or something," Tyler pointed out, I wanted to hurt him, now i was cold, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel, shaking and about to die from fear.

"I am fine, just saw dickface, Aaron in the hallway I ran all the way back here so he wouldnt see me in a towel," I lied, I could tell none of them bought it but i didnt give them time to ask, i grabbed clothes from the pile and rushed into the bathroom, I could hear them whispering possiblities but I didnt let on. I came out fast enough, with a forced, plastered on smile.

"Come on lets go to the Manor already," I said grabbing Rias hand and pulled her out the door, they all looked at me skeptically but i didnt want to let them know. We got to the Hummer whom Id dubbed Arnold Swarzenager from its girth and beastlyness, and rode to the Simms Manor. We had a full movie theather like room with an amazing amount of DVDs. We entered the foyer, that showed the grand staircase and the high ceilings and marble pilars.

"Me and Ree will make snacks you guys pick the movie!' I smiled to them. I pulled my best friend to the kitchen, looking at her for the first time today, her long dirty blond hair was pulled back into a bun atop her head, her blue eyes sparkled she was clearly excited for the rest of the day, but her expression was a frown as she observed me, as i pulled popcorn and junk food from the pantry.

"So what really happened?" She asked i blushed bright red and turned away before she could see my blushing face clearly but im sure she got a good look.

"Nothing, seriously Ree babe, dont worry about it."

"But I am, Ive never seen you so afraid in my life,"

"I was just creeped out by Aaron, it felt like someone was watching me in the showers." I looked over at her while she grabbed a dorito and cautiously put it in her mouth, contemplating what i had just told her-my half truth. I stood guard by the microwave as she sat carelessly on the large granite island next to the large amount of junk i had pulled from the pantry.

"Hmm, maybe it was him," She noted but i think she could tell that i wasnt telling her the complete truth.

"Possibly,"

"We should totally T.P. his dorm or like when he opens his locker have like something smack him in the face -or WAIT even better-" She started on one of her 'lets prank [enter name here]' schemes, I normally listened, especailly when they concerned Aaron the Assface, but i couldnt today i was too zoned. The thing that brought me back to reality was the loud obnoxious BEEP of the microwave.

"Hurry up WOMAN IM HUNGRY!!!" I heard Reid call to me as i poured the 3 bags of popcorn into a large bowl.

"y-yes master, please no lashes tonight master, no lashes please!" I called back in a joking little slave girl voice. I could hear their distan laughter and Ria smiled grabbing a huge hand ful of bags that was practically half the pile. I grabbed the other half and my giant bowel and walked carefully to the movie room which was hidden among the many intricate hallways in my labyrinth of a home.

"finally!" Reid called and grabbed half the pile from me.

"so what are we watching?" I asked after everyone got settled, Ria and Tyler on the loveseat and me and Reid on the couch.

"you'll see," Reid replied with a grin, I knew i wasnt going to like this, I hated scary movies, suspense where ok but blood and gore i couldnt take like the Saw movies I refused to watch any of them. It turned out the movie was The Uninvited, somehow Reid and i gravitated to the middle of the couch together and I was sitting on his lap hiding in his chest I couldn't and wouldnt watch this movie Reid stroked my hair and back everytime i flinched when i heard a scream. Ria and Tyler where getting it on in the loveseat, i swear one day one of them is going to choke the other they are sucking face so hard. I bet they can touch each others tonsils. I fell asleep in Reids arms which seemed like the only place i felt safe and I knew the dream wouldnt come this time...

SRY SHORT CHAPTER!!! :( love u guys soo much though..... reviews would be lovely :D


	6. Whip Cream and Reid Don't Mix Well

**Okie dokie guys I AM SOO EXTREMELY SORRY I TOOK FOREVER!!!**

**im gunna try to update ever week or so.... but i promise it wont be this long again.**

**Disclaimer: ITS NOT ME I SWEAR!!!!!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The other chapters are kinda cereal so I decided to give a totally random and kinda funny one :D **

**enjoy... or else..**

When i finally woke up i was lying on the couch in Reids steel grip, Ria and Tyler were nowhere to be found and apparently Reid was watching another movie.

"Hmm... what are you watching," I asked grogily as I looked up at him he smiled down at me. That smile. The one that sent spine-tingling shivers down my back, the one that I was the only one to recieve it. My special smile.

"You, mostly," He replied and I blushed slightly.

"Yeah well, stop being a stalker and tell me what time it is!" I joked, sitting up and strechting, Reid seemed to like the way it made my boobs look so he stared. "Stop looking you perv." I hit his arm playfully.

"Then dont put them on display!!!!" He said with a small smirk, I rolled my eyes, "Its 5, love,"

"Speaking of love, where did the hornballs go," I asked curiously, sitting back down in my warm seat,

"I dont know, and I dont think I want to know..." He said smirking looking back at the TV.

"That means Tys room?" I asked knowing

"More or less," He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes I giggled a bit.

"What does that mean,"

"It means I think they were in the shower before too,"

"Oh," We both looked at each other, his smirk was just so adorable. I had to start laughing,

"Whats so funny?" He asked teasingly

"Your face..." I laughed he gave me a look and he lunged to try and tickle me but I was a second too quick. I jumped up and ran around the Manor. He chased me right on my tail, with me giggling the whole way. When we got to the kitchen before I could hide behind the island he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up, deadmans lift.

"Put me down." I asked while laughing, he could probably throw me up but he didn't he tickled. What is with this boy and tickling?

"Now what were you laughing at," He stopped to let me breathe, he placed my tiny self on the island while I tried to catch my breath still giggling.

"Your face," I said in between breaths, that earned me another few breath-taking tickles.

"What was that again,"

"I was laughing a joke that I told myself inside my head," I said catching my breath.

"Good." He put me down on the floor, I gave him a smile.

"That was about your face," I said quickly, he smirked and let this one go.

"They are such a future couple," I heard a too-famailar voice say

"I know its a bit sad if they dont soon," I heard Tyler respond.

"Baby Boy its past your curfew, what exactly was soo important that you guys just _had_ to do_ all_ afternoon," Reid teased, Tyler turned a bit pink, Ria smiled.

"It wasn't _all_ afternoon, Tyler's not _that_ good," She teased my brother, we all laughed except for him.

"Well then, well just see about that next time, when you dont get any.."

"Oh please babe, I can last long I just don't think you can," Ria smirked, her hair was a bit ruffled and her lips looked plumper and redder than usual, and Ty while he just looked happy.

"Guys are we going to Nickys tonight?" I asked curiously

"Yeah," Reid said looking through the fridge, and pulling out some Redi Wip and spraying it his mouth.

"What time are we going," I asked sitting on the island while Tyler was raiding the fridge as well looking for some food. Ria rolled her eyes at them, and leaned next to me.

"6," Reid tried to say but it was barely audible from his whip cream filled mouth (a/n that sounds a bit wrong...but anyways ONWARD...) Ria glanced at the clock quickly, it was 5:18.

"Come with me," She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs of my own home. Ria and Kate have had this thing with me, they LOVE to dress me up. I'm like their own little china doll. So thats exactly what Ria is doing for me now, Ive stop trying to protest by now its like an unwritten law we have. But the rule is I get to do their make-up for them. And so--we got to work.

**Exactly 43 minutes later**

"Dude WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?!" I could here Reid say from the foyer, I giggled a bit. Ria merely smiled, as she fluffed her perfect hair some more.

"Reid relax, its 5:01,"

"I know but I need....TO KICK ABBOTS ASS!!!!!" He said screaming the last bit. I could see him now on a sugar high, from all that whip cream, pacing the foyer, his left shoulder twitching sperodically.

"Your so in love with him," Ria said simply, fixing her shirt.

"What-with who?" I asked although I knew perfectly well who she was talking about.

"YOU BEST BE GETTING READY FOR SOME WHOOP ASS!!!!!" Reid said in a high pitched voice. Ahh his sugar highs are abosolutely hysterical

"Don't play coy with me, babydoll, I can see right through your whole little facade." She smiled knowingly as I got redder with every word she spoke.

"BUT I **_NEED _**IT!!!!!!" Reid yelled, Tyler was trying to tell him that we'd be at Nickys in a few minutes and that he would be able to pool at that time.

"See! Aha! You are so attuned to his voice its a bit disturbing, love!!!! Everytime he speaks you jump to the sound and the smile softly like its the best sound you've ever heard!!!!" She said placing her hands on her hips looking at me as I busied myself by putting my mothers make-up away. Mine was at the dorm.

"No, thats just because, I've known him for so long," It was a weak little defense, and she would find the loophole immediately.

"I NEED POOL!!!! I NEED POOL!!!!! I NEED POOL!!!!!!" Reid started a chant,

"Then how come, you don't do that with Pouge or Caleb," She came over to me just as I was about to say something, she grabbed my face in her hands and looked at me in the eyes. "Listen, love, I know you. And I know that you love him, even if you dont want to admit it yet." I rolled my eyes when she released me.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!!! GOD HOW FUCKING LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PUT FUCKING MAKE-UP ON GOD!!!!" Reids sugar highs also come with cursing--a whole shit load of cursing.

"Lets go before the boy that can't hold his sugar pees himself," Ria smiled at me and we both hurried down the stairs.

"FINALLY- woah woah woah where do you think your going in that skirt missy, huh huh huh," Reid said all in one breath,

"To Nickys and you need to shut up or else you wont get to kick ass at pool, now lets go." I commanded and he obeyed

**AT NICKYS...... (dun dun dun...)**

By the time we got there Reids sugar high had calmed, but unfortunately that was not before he sereanded us [and permantly scarred our ears] with a lovely singing session of Fire Burning. Reid and Ty were immidiately off kick butt and taking names in pool, and we saved a big table for Caleb, Pouge and company [aka Sa-RAH and Kate] Within a half hour the other couples arrived.

"I'm gunna go play pool," I announced suddenly in the middle of the simulating conversation we were having which consisted of Pouge and Kate feeding each other and Sarah and Caleb whispering in each others ears and giggling and/or chuckling.

"Be careful!" Caleb called after me, what am I gunna do slip on a drink, fall, crack my skull open, and be on life support for an agonizing two days then wake up saying I saw the light! And then become a crazy religious person because i 'saw' god when it was most likely the lights in the room around me. Yeah no.

When I reached the pool table, after getting starred at by two lonesome horny SKETCHY bikers at the bar, I reached the warm embrace of Reid. Well it wasnt the embrace first it was more like smile, once over, then a hug...but whatever. I could tell that Aaron and his cronies where checking me out, you see with Reid I dont care, but with them, my gag reflect starts to act up. It wouldnt be long before one of them said something. 5..4..3..2..1..

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy," Brody pipped up should've figured my personal stalker since freshman year. I could feel Reid tense, he stopped playing with my hair, Tyler got red in the face, he gripped his cue so tight his knuckles turned white. My thankfully my mouth saved Brody from getting his face rearranged.

"Yeah that my be true but if I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing," I said thankful for my sharp tongue, loving that Tyler and Reid were have a giggle shit fit. Even Aaron and some of the other guys smiled.

"Love, your lips look so lonely, like to meet mine?" He tried again, god does this kid stop?!

"No but my fist would," I said with a smile, once again earning another howl of laughter from Thing 1 and 2.

"Ouch pretty violent for such a pretty face," I merely rolled my eyes as Reid let me go since it was his turn, but not before blowing in my ear playfully making me squirm. "You know beautiful, I would love to meet your parents so I could thank them," Is this child retarded?!?! DOES HE GET A HINT?!?!

"Well, I, on the other hand would love to meet your parents so I could smack them," I rolled my eyes, and walked away.

"Its alright, I know you'll be back I hear absence makes the heart grow fonder!" He called after me, I once again rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder at Reid. With his beautiful blonde hair covered by that adorable beanie, he looked so focused and in the game. I turned my head around only for it to come in contact with a very muscular male chest, I stumbled back and an arm snaked my waist so I wouldn't fall. I looked up to see the face of none other than......

**Cliffy Sorry Guys...I hate them too but Im already working on the next chapter soo the wait wont be long :D**

**Don't you see that adorable little button down there?!?! Click it and you get to see it dance!!!!**


	7. Monster

**__**

EllO there!!! My lovely, adoring readers! I'm sorry I havent updated for a while but my laptop like brokeded and it was just BAD so anyways now I'M BACK!!!!!!

**_ANYWAYS.... on to the show!!! any ideas please let me no!!!_**

**Disclaimer: 'Miss Ellie you do not own Mr. Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms Pouge Parry OR Caleb Danvers.' 'TODAY, I don't own them, but just wait until tomorrow!' (Lawyer shakes his head)**

**

* * *

**

_**Violet Eyes**_

_**Chapter 7: Monster**_

**_By:E l L Y f I s H_**

* * *

I turned around right into...

Chase Collins, once again he grabbed me before I could fall, his arms snaking around my waist. I smiled and laughed, but still something was off...it just didn't feel right. The fact that he was holding, and the way he looked down at me...like I was his next rape victim or something.

"We really need to stop running into each other like this," He laughed, I was getting this uncomfortable vibe from him, I smiled back meekly.

"Yeah we do," I said softly and looked away. He still held me close, watching me intensely, I wanted to crawl out of my skin.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, I've ever seen" He stated, I descretely rolled my eyes and looked up at him, he was so tall. I examined him, he had broad shoulders, a swimmer's body, light blue eyes, and light brown hair. Nothing special, but there was something hidden under those blue eyes, a malicious secret. I could feel his breathing and how the water swished around in his body humming perfectly creating my own little tune. It was nice, for now.

"Thank you," I smiled softly, I tried to pull back but he wouldn't let go. Just then I heard a crash, I spun around to see Reid and Aaron about to go at it. I ripped myself out of his grip and ran outside with the rest of the boys. I hid behind Pouge but no one had noticed me, yet. After Aaron and his cronies left, Caleb and Reid bang to fight, I hated it.

"Go for it tough guy," Caleb threatened, that was all Reid needed. Then it seemed to happen in slow motion, Reid and Caleb's eyes both turned as black as the night, Reid threw a keg at Caleb which he easily reflected and little did I know I was right in its path. It was too late before I realized this and it hit me right on my left arm and chest and a defeaning crack was heard along with my blood curdling scream. The boys, who had before been too wrapped up in there own affairs before, had sprung their attention to me as I began to cry hysterically. I fell back the pain searing through my arm and chest, I had the wind knocked out of me, so I was basically hyperventalating.

"Shit Elle!" Reid rushed to me along with the three others,

"Ellie where does it hurt?" Caleb asked fatherly, I looked up at them, gaining my breath back, with pure unadulterated anger. I started to shake uncontroably my eyes changed to fire, I stood.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!!!" I screamed at them my whole budy was engulfed in fire, then I calmed and it turned off as quickly as it had come, I gained my breath as tears poured from my now violet eyes. Reid made a step towards me, I stepped back and cuddled my limp arm to my body and sucked in a breath as a sharp pain sprung through it.

I looked at them with a broken expression, "Stay away from me until you can learn to behave," I threatened and began to walk away, it was more like a limp.

"Baby girl, don't be like that," I heard Pouge call after me, fire shook my veins and the earth began to shake. I took a deep breath with out looking back, and walked away from them. I didn't know how I was going to get back, I had no car and the last thing I wanted to do was go back inside. I walked on the road back to Spencer, with just my thoughts. I needed to heal my injuries before the healed the wrong way. I heard a stream moving somewhere in the forest, I used the water from there to mend my bones back to the right way, I left the various bruises as marks to show what they have done to me.

There was something odd in the air, I could feel it surrounding me. It wasn't good it was evil then the whispers started chanting my name, and then a cool sly voice shone through all the whispers,_ Look at what they did to you_

"They didn't mean it," I muttered back defiantly, I felt stupid for talking to nothing. I stood my ground, nervous but ready to fight.

_Oh but they did, Ellette they did. All they have been doing is protecting you for the last 16 years, don't you think they just got sick of it?_

"Leave me alone!" I cried out, getting scared now.

_I will never leave you alone. You will be mine, Ellette, we shall take over the Covenant you and I together._

"Never!" I called back, then the whispers started again, screaming my name and a manical laugh was heard. I screamed from the pain in my head fire englufing my body and it exploded from me when I screamed. After they stopped I looked at the damage, I had done. About a mile into the forest on all sides of me was burnt clean from the earth. I began to cry form frustration and shame, but quickly healed the trees and plant life that I had just destroyed.

I looked down at my hands, "I'm a monster." I had exiled myself from my family and friends. All I was ever made to do was destroy, and create then destroy again. I took off my heals and ran all the way back to the dorms.

* * *

**Back at Nicky's...**

The Sons of Ipswich filed back in, frustrated, sad, regretful, and remorseful. They sat at the table, not saying a word. Caleb was looking at the ground trying to figure out what he had down wrong, Pouge ran his hands through his hair thinking about the broken girl and where she had gone, Tyler was sitting as still as a stone worried about his baby sister, and Reid looked about ready to kill someone tapping his chin out of habit. They all looked up at one another and Reid spoke softly to his brothers, "What have we done?"

* * *

**Soo...tell me what you think!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Or else I won't update (okay i will but not as soon..!)**


	8. Confessions

**okay guys im gunna be completely cereal here...i will not update unless i get 5 REVIEWS!!! **

**Disclaimer: 'I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!!!' Aaron Abbot screamed in fear, 'TELL ME DAMNIT!!' I pushed my weapon closer to his face, he screamed like a five year old girl, then i broke into laughter the lights turned on and here comes the Covenant laughing hysterically Tyler holding a camera, "Facebook here we come!" I turned to them and say, "Legit though...can I own you guys?"**

* * *

_Violet Eyes_

Chapter 8: Confessions

By: E l L y F i S h

* * *

I ran to the only place I knew besides the Simms Manor, it was about 1 in the morning when I got there but it didn't matter I was exhauasted so much that I could fall asleep right there on the vast porch of the Danvers Manor. Auntie Evie has always loved me, but since the rest of the Covenant mothers were on vacation or work related business she was my mom now. The mothers of the Covenant spoiled me to death, I was their baby girl even the fathers were besotted with me all in their own way. Besides my mother, I had always been next closest with Caleb's mom. I rung the door bell, trying to fix myself although the efforts were futile, hair had leaves and twigs stuck in them, my face was covered in mascara and eyeliner that had run along with my tears, my feet and legs were throbbing painfully begging to rest and my arm burned with the bruises while dried blood and dirt covered them. Evelyn opened the door and took a step back.

"Bella?" She questioned, I noted that she was sober for the first time in months probably. She used her nickname for me, I nodded quickly, "What happened to you? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Come in, baby love, come in." I gratefully limped in the door, and I smiled my thanks at her as I sat down in the living room. She poured me some, hot chocolate she had been making and handed me a mug.

"So, I am guessing that the boys did this to you?" She questioned sitting with me taking a sip from her mug, I arched my eyebrow. "Well if it wasn't them then you would be with them having them comfort you, no?" I sheepishly smiled and hid behind my mug.

"Yes, Aunt Evie, I am sorry for disturbing you," I said softly, she patted my arm.

"Don't be silly love," She grinned, I smiled and lit the fire in the fireplace, "Now tell your dear aunt what happened? Do I have to kick some warlock ass for you?" I giggled and explained the whole situation even the voices part, my possible feelings for Reid. When I told her about Reid, she merely smiled.

"I doubt any of your remember this but when you were all about 3 or 4, you had a wedding by the lake in the Garwin Manor, you and Reid got married, Tyler was the best man, Caleb was the priest and Pouge was the photographer. You two even kissed it was the most adorably thing in the world, I have pictures of it." She ran to go get the pictures, I smiled and laughed staring at the roaring fire, by now I had cleaned up and borrowed some of Caleb's clothes as pjs. I just hoped they weren't worried too much about me, especially Reid. I thought about my reaction and I knew I had overreacted like the brat I was and I needed to apologize. I was going to stay the night at Danvers Manor, I had no other choice. I felt my phone vibrate and saw Rias face smiling at me from caller ID. I picked it up, and gave a soft, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!?" She demanded, I could see her being totally freaked out and pissed her pale skin bright red with anger, Ty rubbing her shoulders to calm her down. I have no clue why but tears built up in my eyes from the vision.

"I'm perfectly fine," I replied, I didn't want to tell her, because then she would tell them and they would charge over here and apologize and demand to know why I ran. But it was too peaceful in the Manor, they would disrupt it and I would rather deal with it in the morning.

"Elle please tell me where you are? The guys are going crazy, Reid is ready to rip his hair out," She begged, I heard Reid's voice in the background, 'Is that her?!?!' and Kate shushing him.

"Just tell them I'm safe, I'm at an old friends house and I'll see you all in the morning. Love you," I said sleepily and hung up before she could respond. As I stared at the fire, I slowly drifted off into a peaceful deep sleep.

* * *

At 10 AM, the Danvers Manor was entered by four worried exhausted teenage boys. They could faintly smell the bacon from the kitchen which aroused their empty stomachs.

"Ma?" Caleb called through out the house.

"Caleb, darling," She gracefully entered the foyer and smiled kissing her son and his friends.

"Aunt Evie, have you seen Ellie anywhere?" Reid asked desperately...he needed his baby home, he needed to hold her and never let go, he needed to know she was safe.

"Before I answer that, what you boys did to her was wrong, you should see her arms and legs. She healed them alright but left the marks and wounds." She replied sternly, she leaded them up to the living room, where Ellie was peacefully sleeping, clothed in Caleb's overly large Harvard football shirt and plaid boxers curled up on the couch next to a raging fire. Reid rushed to her smiling at his beautiful baby, why was she so stupid? Why did she run? He looked at her just like his aunt had said bruises and scratches. He stood up suddenly enraged with himself for hurting her, his beautiful girl. He hated to be so besotted by her, to want nothing more than to be with her. But she was his and she needed to know how he felt about her.

"Don't wake her, from what shes told me...she has had a long night." Calebs mother commanded and they all followed suit into the kitchen, "Have breakfast and is she is still not awake take her with you." So all the boys ate silently all thinking about the girl in the next room. The second they all finished they ran back into the living room and saw her still there sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Reid easily picked her up bridal style she snuggled closer to him, a gesture he didnt mind. The fire blacked out quickly, Caleb kissed his mother goodbye and told her he would be home for dinner. They all piled into the Hummer, Ellie still fast asleep in Reids strong arms. Tyler drove them to the Putnam Barn.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a basement like thing, but as my eyes adjusted I realized I was in Putnam Barn basement. I felt strong arms encircling my waist, I looked up to see Reid looking back down at me. He smiled, but he looked ashamed, hurt and a bit broken.

"So finally Sleeping Beauty is awake," He commented softly, brushing a curl from my forehead, "And I didn't even have to kiss her,"

"Poor you," I smiled, and clung closer to him.

"She's up," Reid announced, all the members of the Covenant looked at me with concern and just then I was bombared with apologies from all four members of the Covenant, that is until I shushed them all.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked my eyes tearing again. They all looked at me as if I had seven heads with five arms

"Look at yourself!" Reid commanded, I looked down at my bruises. I looked at the ground meekly, "If I hadn't been out there I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Jesus Christ Elle!" Tyler exclaimed, sighing sitting on his stone chair rubbing his face.

"Do you hear yourself when you speak?" Pouge asked seriously, why are they acting as if it wasn't my fault, I destroyed a whole forest on a whim, I stood in the way of the keg.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly

"Elle we are trying to apologize for being dickheads and here you are saying its your fault?" Caleb said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But it was, I shouldn't have run away, I shouldn't have gotten so mad, and I shouldn't have listened to the-" I spoke with celerity but stopped myself before I could finish.

"Listened to what?" Caleb asked in a way that there was no option for not answering. I sighed and turned my back from them. I explained everything to them, the dreams, the voices.

"I destroyed a whole forest, with animals and living creatures and I could have killed you guys," I sobbed tears fell from my eyes and I turned quickly away, "I'm a monster," I said which was barely audible. I was quickly spun around by Reid, he grabbed my face with two hands and crouched down to my level.

"Don't ever say that again, you are not a monster and it is not your fault, you are perfect Elle," He said soothingly, I looked away as more tears poured from my violet eyes, "Hey, hey, hey look at me baby girl," I looked up shocking blue meeting pale violet. He wiped my tears away with his thumb, "You will never know how important you are to me," and kissed my head lovingly. There was a burning in my stomach, a desire for something more than just a kiss on the head from Reid.

"We all know how stupid we were and we all apologized, lets just move on," Caleb suggested, and we all agreed.

"Lets go out for lunch, I'm starved!" I said walking away from the barn, they all agreed and I ran Tyler's hummer screaming, "I GOT SHOT GUN!!" I heard Reid reply with a, "GOD DAMNIT WOMAN!" followed by laughter.

* * *

**So guys...tell me what you think! I hate to do this guys but I won't update unless I get 5 reviews okay? So please review! I like critism! Story suggestions are welcome as well!**


	9. Harmless Flirting and Shakespearan Plays

**Disclaimer:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME OWN THEM?!? No.... YES!!! No! Fine Be That Way...

* * *

_Violet Eyes_

**Chapter 9: Harmless Flirting and Shakespearean Plays**

By: E l L Y f I s H

* * *

The ride to the diner was quiet, I couldn't meet any of their eyes although I knew they were all looking at me. I fidgeted with the hem of Caleb's shirt, as I patiently waited to meet my doom that is Victoria Rae Williamson and Katherine Elizabeth Tunney, both who were waiting at the diner for me with Sarah (who I had become somewhat close with), patiently biding their time waiting to eat me alive for causing them the stress of me being alone and unprotected. I was their baby, as I was the guys' baby as well. Oh how I loathed my postion.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I saw Ria's white blond head turn in our direction when she saw the Hummer pull up, it looked as if Kate noticed too as did Sarah. I gulped and ran a hand through my mess of curls that could also be known as a rat's nest. The guys all got out one by one, Reid held the door open for me I sighed and got out. The girls greeted their beaus with quick kisses, until they saw me. Ria and Kate both marched over and I attempted to hide behind Reid but it was pointless, since he moved out of the line of fire.

"Ellette Esperanza Seraphina Simms," Kate started in a warning tone, I winced at it. I looked at them both in jeans and heals, while I am in boxers and a football shirt.

"YOU CRAZY ASS BITCH!" Ria screamed at me and gave me a hug and lifted me into the air. "Jesus Christ! I was so worried about you!" She set me down again, and Kate grasped my face in her hands. Sarah gave me a tight hu which I returned she quickly whispered in my ear, "You are in for it, but I'm just glad you are back." I whispered back, "Oh I know and thanks" She released be and shook her head as if to say 'Your Welcome.'

"Don't ever do that again! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN RAPED!!!!!!!" She screamed at me, "OR KIDNAPPED AND SOLD INTO THE SEX SLAVE TRADE!!!"

"Well then, I wouldn't worry too much about the latter because at least then I know Reid would find me," I laughed as did the rest of the guys except for Reid.

"If you are ever pissed at these a-holes don't run off like the bamf you are!" Kate scolded smiling, "I was ready to kick their asses and I was going to beat the fire right out of you." I laughed, and smiled.** (bamf= bad ass mother fucker, for those of you who dont know)**

"Yes, Momma," I said in a baby voice,

"Good now go to your room," Ria commanded jokingly, my face took on a develish grin, I pushed past them swaying my hips saucily.

"Screw that, I'm hungry," I laughed my brother grabbing my hand and leading me in. He whispered in my ear, "Please don't ever do that again, Reid was about to slit his throat and I was ready to jump off a cliff, got it bambina?"

"Yes Daddy," As we entered the diner I smiled happy to be around my friends yet again. Everything was perfect or so it seemed.

We sat at a big booth in the back the order was: Ria, Tyler, Me, Caleb, Sarah, Reid, Kate and then Pouge. We were in a u-shape so Reid was across from me, which he constantly reminded me by playing footsies with me, it was driving me up the wall. I wish he knew how much I liked him, depsite his asshole attuide. We were all looking at the menus, and Reid's foot unexpectedly brushed mine, making me squirm and gasp.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked me concerned, Reid looked up from his menu with a smirk, everyone was looking at me know, Sarah gave me a knowning smile.

"Urm yeah...I...uh dropped my fork," I said took my fork and threw it on the ground and I disappeared under the table, I quickly grabbed it but not before I ran my hand along Reid's leg and thigh going so high that he even twitched a bit. I resurfaced smirking, and him glaring a me with a look that said, "Bring it on," I smirked back and gave him a look that said, "Its already been brought." That was our game the whole day, who could make the other squirm more.

_Reid and Ellie sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G..._ Tyler's thoughts floated into my head. Being twins with magical powers we have twin telepathy, but we think in different languages because once Reid and Pouge 'stumbled' upon our conversation once. Tyler had chosen Italian, none of the boys could understand the languauge at all, besides us.

I jumped as Reid's hand rested on my leg, he smirked, Goddamn him and his long arms.

_Well its not exactly his fault hes 6 foot and you are only how tall? 5 foot? _Tyler laughed,

_Hey, hey,hey I take offence to that comment and you are forgetting the half inch!!!_

_Oh excuse me how could I forget that small little detail? _

**Guys, its so annoying to have your thought conversation going on in our heads especially when its in Italian!**

_Sorry, Pogo._ He visiably grimaced from across the table at the nickname and glared at me.

_Haha _

**What are you guys laughing at?**

_Hey Cay-Cay, at Pogue's AH-MAZING nickname! _

**_Which one? _**

_Pogo! And you Mr. Footsie, I love you but so help me God I will steal your phone text Kira and tell her that you want to fuck her and have phone sex with her. :)_

**_You wouldn't dare..._**

_Try me. _

**They are so in love.**

_I know can you guys just go out and get together already! _

**Yeah, Reid you need a girlfriend and Elle you need a boyfriend...**

**_NO! Going out with Baby doll would be like dating Caleb's mom! _**

_Nope, nuh-uh never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever! I would go out with...with..uh CHASE before Reid.._

**What?**

**_Did you just say you would go out Chase?_**

_I would...do you got a problem with that?_

**_YES!!_** They all thought at once

_I'm out!_ I left their thought conversation, it was so funny. I started engaging in coversation with Sarah, Reid was staring at me the whole time. But ignored him, I wanted to be with him but I wasn't about to admit it to all of them at once.

* * *

When we got back to the dorms, I camped out in Kate and Sarah's room and watched movies with them and talked about stupid things, Ria was over Tylers. After about 10, I said good-bye to my friends and made my way to my dorm room which I affectionately dubbed, 'The Lair' with a British accent. I set out my uniform for the next day a Ria wasn't back yet so I didn't bother waiting up, I set my alarm clock. I watched the Yankee game till about 11 then slowly drifted off to sleep with the sound of Swisher hitting a home-run.

'_Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you...' _My alarm blared I groaned and turned it off I got up went into the bathroom peed, brushed my teeth and hair, then got out of my PJs, slipped on bra and panties. I made my bed half naked, and I looked over to Ria's sleeping form, not sure if I should wake her or not.

"Ree-Ree," I shooke her gently, she groaned, "Wake up babes." She looked up at me, "What time is it," I had to bite my lip from laughing her her was sticking out at all ends and drool was smeared across her cheek.

"6:15, but highly suggest if you want to take your bride of Frankestein make-up off you get up now," She eyed me menacingly then laughed and made her way to the bathroom, I merely laughed. I quickly got dressed in my uniform which I added some 4 inch stillettos with stockings instead of knee highs and an adorable navy blue ribbon as a headband in my curly locks. I appiled foundation, bronzer and mascara. I grabbed my tote bag, which read 'FEED THE CHILDREN OF THE WORLD' which I had bought because the fund sends money to buy food for starving children all over the country and the world. I got a text from Reid saying, 'Me and Baby Boy r gunna pick u guys up at your dorm at 7:20.' it was 7 now. We had a ritual, the boys would pick us up at our dorm then stop by Sarah and Kate's dorm where Caleb and Pouge would be there with them and then we would all walk to first period together. I turned on the TV and watched some ESPN to find out if my boys had won last night, and much to my pleasure they did. I was a die-hard Yankee fan. I did a victory dance in my room and I kissed the TV were Mark Teixeria was getting pied in the face by AJ Burnett for hitting a walk off home run winning the game. I heard a chuckle behind me, and spun around to see Reid and Tyler standing at the doorway.

I grinned impishly, "What? My boys won last night!" I happily kissed Reid's cheek and walked out into the hall, followed by Reid, Tyler, and Ria. The couple held hands and were kissing, Reid merely put his arm over my shoulders, I smiled at the gesture.

"Hey baby girl, nice shoes," I heard Ria say from behind me,

"I got them on sale last summer!" I smiled at her, she laughed. We were all aware of the stares we were getting and it only increased when the other four joined us. It turned out we all had the first class together: Health. Oh joy sex ed with Reid Garwin, I'm in for one hell of a semster.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, I had classes with at least one or more of my friends except for one: AP Literature. That class I shared with Chase, he sat next to me and I smiled sweetly back. The teacher waa new this year and I could already tell I would love her, she was bouncy, energetic, and young. Her name was Ms. Kaufman, she had been dabbed into the arts a bit and came back refreshed and ready 'to teach your sorry asses literature' to quote her. I felt Chase's hand brush my thigh and I spun around to face him and hurt him, but he pointed to the note on my desk. I unfolded it quickly and read what he wrote.

**It seems like Ms. Kaufman took her daily dose of crack this morning she seems a bit too happy**_._ I smiled at bit, and quickly wrote back

_Number One: You are distrupting my education here! Number Two: I like her..even if I saw her snort some crack before class. _He snickered and grinned at me, that grin sent unpleasant chills down my spine.

**Don't lie you were the one who dealt it to her.** I smiled and bit back a giggle.

_Hey what can I say? The moneys good. _

**And you were also snorting it with her. **My surpressed giggle was released and unfortuneately Ms. Kaufman caught it.

"Excuse me, Ms....?" She started and looked at me expectantly, her hair was pin straight and auburn in color, she stood at about 5' 6" maybe and was thin, with piercing green eyes.

"Simms," I answered smiling impishly, she smiled back. I knew I was going to get along with her.

"May I ask what that outburst was about?" She was testing me, I could tell I rose to the challenge.

"I am just so ready for you to 'teach my sorry ass some literature'" I smiled and she and the rest of the class laughed.

"Very well then, I assume all of you have read Romeo and Juliet at one point or another?" She asked curiously, we all nodded, "But if I were to assume that would be making an ass of you and me! Now who has honestly read the whole play cover to cover, and not a movie?" I raised my hand hesitantly as did Chase and a few others mostly guys and one other girl. "Keep your hands up. Now Romeo and Juliet is my favorite play and I have convinced the provost to let me make fools of you all and put a play on of it." Some groaned and others smiled, I merely smiled curious with were this was going. "If you have your hand up please come down to the middle of the room." About 7 of us came down and stood in a line, as if we were privates in the army and she was the sergent. She picked us off one by one giving us roles and a copy of the play. What was left was me, Chase, and a boy named Ethan who was a total hottie, they both were. The parts left were Juliet, Romeo and Benvolio.

"Well clearly, we have our Juliet," She handed me a copy of the play, I smiled and gratefully took it and hurried back to my seat.

"Ethan you will be our R-Benvolio," She looked confused as if she wasn't sure that was she wanted to say but it happened anyways, he took his copy and went back to his seat.

"And our Romeo goes to Chase," She smiled but still looked confused, gave him the copy of the play anyways. He hurried back to his seat and whispered in my ear, "My beautiful Juliet." Which sent unpleasant tingles down my back. Something wasn't right about that boy.

**

* * *

**

Look at the button down there!!! U know you want to click it!!!


	10. Thank You

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! What can I say? I really just can't stay away. (omfg THAT RHYMED!!)

**Disclaimer: I swear on all that is holy that I WILL ONE DAY OWN THEM!!!! but that day is not today.**

* * *

_Violet Eyes_

**Thank You**

**By: E l L Y f I s H**

* * *

After school I had diving practice, I was on the diving team while the boys are on the swim team. I can swim almost as good as them but something about diving always spoke to me, the way you fly through the air and know you have something soft to land on, even if I have tons of bruises from hitting the water wrong. Our team was small and mostly girls, guys were too big and made huge splashs which deducts A LOT of points. I was the smallest on the team, most of the girls were tall and graceful, but I'm small and clutzy yet I still manage to kick all their asses in our sport. I'm not trying to brag either its just that I don't really get along with the girls on the team, either because I'm the Daughter of Ipswich or because I may have pulled a prank or two on them, or it could be because I'm the best diver in the state. I climbed the ladder to the highest block, where Coach C wanted to make me a demonstration for the younger newer members, I have always been afraid of heights but I love diving so I am not about to give it up despite the fact my knees were visiably shaking. I stood up on the block going insane as she explained to the girls about stupid stuff. The guys from the swim team came out and looked up at me. Their practice didn't start for another 15 minutes they could watch me all they wanted. I clung onto the bar, shaking.

"Simms!" She called, I looked down at her. She was a tall woman she wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny her gray hair fell around her face. "Show the girls what not to do,"

"What _not_ to do?" I called back confused she wanted me to fall and hurt myself?

"You heard me!" She called back, I sighed

"Which side?" I asked annoyed, she grinned back.

"The right, let them get wet," I smiled back, I stood at the end of the board my heels hanging off slightly I stood on the balls of my feet and lifted my hands in the air, I went up and down on my calfs 3 times before she blew her whistle and I flipped back. I was supposed to mess this up so I did a triple back flip into a full but I did one to many flips and landed right on my right thigh. I felt so free so good in the air and underwater. I could literally stay under here forever but I slowed moved my way back up to the surface to be greeted by Coach C's booming laugh.

"Simms only you know how to make a screw up look good. Now come over and lets see that thigh," She demanded I smiled back and swam over to the edge of the pool and quickly hopped out. As I did, I heard catcalls from the boys team as they stood on the oppsite side of the pool, I knew it was my boys so I flipped them the bird and they started laughing.

"See ladies, this is what happens when you mess up, the impact from the water can be as hard as hitting concrete," She explained and most of them looked on in awe and my thigh which was bleeding profusely now. It was still numb, so I couldn't feel it. "Simms, one more time but do it the correct way now and then go get that cleaned up." I nodded and as I climbed the ladder again I ignored my shaking legs, I was on an adrenaline rush. My thigh had merely started throbbing now, the pain was yet to come. I changed it up a bit, I bent down with my hands as close to the edge as I could manage and lifted my legs into a handstand I figured I was close enough but walked to the very edge of the board anyways.

I heard Pouge jokingly call, "Show off," then Coach C barked at him that if I lost my concentration I could die.

"Can we all just hurry up here I'm starting to see red?" I called struggling to hold my weight for any longer, Coach C quickly blew the whistle I dropped off the platform and did a triple flip into a dive with the tiniest splash. As I came to the surface of the water, I smiled at the people clapping. But I quickly noticed my thigh was bleeding more now that ever . I quickly swam to the edge of the pool and the pain in my thigh and arm was staggering.I could barely walk, I felt the boys rush over to me as well as Coach C and the nurse who is always present at our practices.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I assured them all, my arm hurt the worst. "I've gotten worse before," I smiled at the boys and the nurse took me aside and cleaned my wounds and wrapped them with water proof ace bandages. I walked over to the boys who were waiting for me at the other side of the diving tank.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked me concerned, I nodded.

"Don't you remember sophmore year? I hit my arm on the platform and my elbow popped out of its socket?" I asked they all winced I merely smiled. "So this is nothing,"

"Well we just don't want our little baby girl hurt," Reid teased pinching my cheek and I went to bite his fingers but he pulled away. I felt strong familar arms encircle my waist and a head rest on my shoulder, making me jump. I looked to see Chase smiling, I hit him on the side of the head.

"Hey Juliet," He said smirking

"Whats good Romeo," I laughed, Reid looked about ready to rip Chase's head off, Caleb looked so serious he might hurt himself, Pouge looked confused and Tyler wore a look that said 'Oh hell no'

"Romeo? Juliet?" Caleb asked curiously, he smiled and gave Chase the man hug, then Chase resumed his postion.

"Didn't Ellie tell you?" He asked, I flushed as they all looked at me, "In our literature class we are putting on a play of _Romeo and Juliet_ and you are looking at the leads," He squeezed me tighter, I scoffed and pulled away. It felt too wrong.

"We have it last period, thats why I didn't get to tell you guys," I said standing a little further away from Chase which made Reid soften and take the opportunity to pull me under his arm. I noticed that I was surrounded by four gorgeuous guys, not including my brother, all in teeny speedos that showed off their junk. I smirked to myself.

"But Elle, I was wondering if you wanted to run lines tonight?" He asked all eyes looked to me,

"I can't I have something to do," I replied and smiled, he nodded. I walked away quickly I had to get changed and visit Tristan's grave, it was a ritual I did every school year since his death. "Ty can I borrow your car?" He nodded solemnly, he knew where I was going and threw me the keys which were in his gym shorts.

"Don't crash and die," He called after me, I turned back smiling.

"Ahh shit, way to ruin my plan," I called back turning into the girl's locker room. Thinking about Reid's perfectly toned body, I smiled to myself getting into the showers quickly.

* * *

I was wearing the clothes, that Tristan and I had wore on our first date. It was an adorable little sundress that was white with gold designs in it. He loved me in it, I brought flowers, our flowers: lilies of the valley. I sighed as I came to his tombstone, it read: **TRISTAN CHRISTOPHER BLACK**_Beloved Son, Brother, and Boyfriend. _My eyes welled up as memories flooded my brain. I placed the flowers down and lay were they had put his coffin.

_I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't even think. I just shut myself up in the Simms Manor and in my dorm room for a whole two weeks. Everyone had tried to pursway me to come and enjoy my life but I couldn't move. It was my fault. It had been my fault. I told him to take the road that was out of the way, I started the fight. I killed him. _

_I took it the worst out of all that knew him, his parents had lives to distract them. I called his phone constantly so I could here his voice, tell me that he couldn't get to the phonr right then. But through all of this, I still didn't think he was gone. I had gone to Spencer and I still wasn't talking to any one or doing anything, I was lifeless. I did what I was told and tried to interact but it still wasn't the same. I walked myself to his grave one night, and looked at it and smiled down at him. _

_"You're not here anymore, are you?" I said waterly, "I don't feel you around me anymore," I ran all the way back to the dorms and ran into my dorm to see Ria standing there, I looked at her with tear filled eyes. _

_"Baby what's wrong?" She asked, and tears poured from my eyes. I fiercely hugged her, and cried into her chest._

_"I don't feel him around anymore, Ree," I sobbed, "He's gone." An ocean's worth of tears poured from my eyes._

_"Baby, he is," She said comfortingly, I looked up at her. _

_"You know, I-I didn't come here for you to tell me some bullshit truth answer,"I sniffled into her chest, she laughed, "Why can't you just lie to me?" _

_"Because I know you would do the same for me," _

Tears poured from my eyes again, and I started to speak to the grave. "Hey baby, today was my first day of school, its my senior year. I miss you so much and I wish you were here." I told him about everything that went on in my life for the past year even about my feelings for Reid. I looked around at his grave one last time before I noticed a large bundle with a bunch of letters tied with a ribbon the first one had a single name on it, _Ellette Simms_. I snatched the bundle and raced back to the dorms. I ran into my room and ripped the first letter from the bunch which was clearly not from Tristan. The script was too elegant, it was from his mother.

_Dearest Ellie, _

_It has been 3 years since my sons death, and I know you of all people have still not completely healed. I know I wasn't the most supportive of your relationship in the beginning but I do know that my son loved you. I love my son and what he loved I will learn to love as well. You changed him, Ellette, you helped him grow from a boy to a man. And for that I will be enternally grateful. You made his life and he will only be one chapter of yours. He was proud to have the title of being your beau. I was looking through his room when I found a book of songs, a journal from the summer you were together, videos of himself he w__ished to send to you and letters as well. I figured you may want to have them. Don't ever forget, you are loved. _

_With eternal thanks and love,_

_Victoria Black_

My eyes welled up as I scrambled to find the first thing enclosed; it was his journal I opened it up and smiled at the first entry.

_June 26th 2006_

_Tonight I met the most beautiful girl on the planet..._

I smiled and continued to read the rest of the journal until I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Ria, Tyler, and Reid stumbled into Ria and Ellie's dorm, to see the violet eyed child peacefully sleeping on her bed and old journal laying on her stomach a letter laying across her jean clad legs and a package of old letters next to her. Tyler picked up the letter cautiously and the three of them read it through, then looked at the tiny girl. She had lost so much and they were glad to know she was being put back together. Ria gently shook her best friend awake.

"Babes," She asked, the violet eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Reid. "Come on we are supposed to go to Nicky's." She sat up and stretched

"I need to do something before we go," She said and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

* * *

Victoria Black hurried down to see get the door, she sniffled a bit remembering her eldest son as she cleaned his room, she opened the door to see a black hummer driving down the road, she sighed and was about to close the door when she spotted a letter sitting on her porch. She looked at the label _Mrs. Victoria Black, _confused she opened it quickly to see a written in big bold letters:

**_Thank You._**

_Love Always and Forever, _

_Ellette Simms_

Victoria smiled grabbed a picture frame and put the letter up in her son's room. She giving the room a final smile, she shut the door to her son's room and went downstairs to finish cooking diner.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought? Don't work next chapter will be more about the Sons. **

**You know you wanna click it.**


	11. Blackout

**Disclaimer: If own the Covenant then I am the Queen Of England (_But you aren't the Queen of England_)**

* * *

_Violet Eyes_

**Blackout**

**By: E l L Y f I s H**

* * *

Once we got to Nicky's, I felt completed, almost full in a way. The past three years I had been trying to sew my life back together and easing the pain of losing Tristan by reading his journal and watching the video tapes of him and his band writing and performing songs about me had completed me. I knew that he loved me and that was all that mattered, I could move on.

Me and Sarah practically dragged Kate and Ria out onto the dancefloor, but when we were all out there we turned heads, we were all pretty good. I knew our nickname among school the Daughters of Ipswich even though I was the only true daughter of Ipswich. We had our roles and there was no leader we all took command equally. Kate was the heartbreaker, the designated 'Mom' of our group and the gossiper as well, Sarah was the sweet one, the person you go to advice for, Ria was the troublemaker, cunning, was very over protective and I was the intelligent/innocent one, I was the wit of the group and I was the smallest with the sharpest tongue. I was the baby they all looked after. But we all looked after each other one way or another, and we all changed roles at times as well but we usually stuck with this route. Out of the corner of my eye I saw, Chase and Caleb playing foosball while Pogue kept score and Reid and Tyler were at the pool tables.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said to the girls they nodded and continued dancing. I walked over to the bar and grabbed a coke. Nicky smiled at me, I had known him for a while and he had offered me a job many times and always said it was here waiting for me if I wanted it.

"Hey Juliet," I heard a familar voice from behind me say, I turned around to see Chase standing there with his hands in his pockets looking so adorably cute. I smiled at him and he sat next to me.

"Dearest Romeo," I said in an old English accent he laughed.

"That was really good," He complimented and I smiled and thanked him. "You are an amazing dancer," I flushed bright red,

"You were watching me?" I asked curiously and out of the corner of my eye I could see some blond whore flirting with Reid who was shamelessly flirting back. My blood started to boil, I got so angry although I shouldn't. I shouldn't care, I don't want to care but I did care.

"Are you kidding me, are you always this oblivious? Every guy in this bar was watching you shake it," He said smiling at me creepily, I blushes and quickly looked away shyly. "Who wouldn't want to be with the only single 'Daughter of Ipswich'?" I spun around to face him, smiling mischeviously.

"Not you too!" I said my black curls bounced as spun around to face him, he merely smiled innocently.

"Sorry love but everyone calls you guys that especially you..." He smiled as I frowned at him.

"Great way to join the dark side," I gave him the evil eye. He just laughed, I looked up at him.

"So how bout it Juliet, why don't we run lines tomorrow right after school?" He looked at me with his gray eyes, my violet eyes flashed to Reid who was sucking face with the blond bimbo, it looked as if they were about to have sex right on the table. My eyes teared a bit but I pushed them back, not here, not now. I looked back up to Chase who was still smiling down at me.

"Of course, Romeo, dear," I smiled at him, he grabbed my hand and kissed it, then walked back towards our booth in the back. I sighed, and wished this night would be over with.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling pissy and angry. I didn't even look at Reid, much less talk to him and I could tell it burned him. He tried everything he could to get my attention, pass me notes, poke me, talk to me, but he never figured out why I was mad at him. He even tried to get Pogue to coax it out of me, and it was a known fact I couldn't resist Pogue.

"Hey babydoll," Pogue came up to me, I was at my locker my black hair in long fish tails that went past my boobs, I was in my uniform as usual and I was grabbing my French book. I ignored him, I knew Reid was using him to try and figure out why I was pissed. When I didn't answer he kept going, "So listen why are you so mad at Reid?" I looked up at him giving him a fierce glare that would make weaker men squirm, my violet eyes could kill and I put my chin up defensively. Pogue shifted uneasily, I opened my plump lips and answered him

"Maybe he should rethink his actions last night." And I walked away and off to French class, I had Ria in this class, but suprisingly she wasn't there. After school I hurried back to my dorm before any of the boys could ambush me and try to figure out why I was pissed at Reid. I saw a note on my bed as I changed to go meet Chase. It was from Ria: _Kate and I weren't feeling too well so we went down to the infirmary. We will be fine, don't worry have fun with Chase! ;)_ I smiled and knew they would be fine, they usually never get sick so its probably just a bad cold.

I walked down to dorm 315, Chase's dorm. I knocked on the door, the door creaked open and I was pulled inside quickly. I felt a sharp pain to my head and everything went black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!!!!!! Cliffy!!! Muhaha I'm so evil!! **

**REVIEW IF U WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**See the button, be the button, CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	12. A Deal With The Devil

**Thank You Guys SOOO SOO SOOOO MUCH! For all the reviews and story alerts and such.**

**I love you all (:**

**Disclaimer: Well then what do I own? _Absolutely nothing..._**

* * *

_Violet Eyes_

**A Deal With the Devil**

**By: E l L Y f I s H**

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile..._

The four Sons of Ipswich met at the old colony house, Reid, Pogue and Tyler were the first to arrive, which was strange since Caleb had called the meeting. Reid was pacing the candle lit room while Tyler leaned against the pillar next to the Simms seat clearly amused at his best friend's agitation, while Pogue was explaining to him what he had done wrong.

"I don't know, man, she looked like she was about to kill someone or cry or do it all at the same time," Pogue said recalling his encounter with the tiny Daughter of Ipswich. Tyler just sighed he knew the reason his baby sister was pissed and the reason behind it, but he was going to let Reid figure it out himself. "Her looks could kill, I was about to run away from the glare she shot me and all she said was, 'Maybe he should rethink his actions from last night' what did you do at Nicky's last night man?" Reid looked up thinking hard

"Played pool, watched Elle dance, ate, and played more pool," He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever and then it was as if a light blub turned on, "Oh fuck! Shit, fucking shit!" THe girl, he had hooked up with to make Elle jealous because she was flirting with Chase at swim. He thought that would make her want him not be pissed!

"What, what happened?" Pogue asked curiously

"Fucking asshole bastard!" Reid said to himself and rubbed a hand over his face, and looked up at his two brothers, "I hooked up with a girl to make Baby Girl jealous for flirting with Chase during swim! Fuckers!" Tyler just laughed, Reid looked at him angrily, "Oh what? You knew about this, Baby Boy?"

"Actually I did," He smirked and sat on the Simms seat,

"What the fuck and you didn't tell me?" Reid asked angry

"Well Elle didn't actually tell me," He said smiling, "I think we all know her well enough to know that the jealousy thing always, and I mean ALWAYS backfires. And when Elle is pissed, she is really like truly _pissed_. I mean who can forget the time she and Tristan got into a fight and he wanted to like toy with her and flirt with another girl to get her to come back to him?"

"And all that did was make her cry hysterically," Pogue commented recalling the summer night at Nicky's.

"And get even more pissed at him, and then she slapped him in the face," Reid said smiling remembering his Baby Girl's attuide. Her sharp tongue was known and her spunk was incredible for someone her size. "Fuckers! I should have known!" He growled at himself, hitting his head againist the stone wall.

"Yes you should have that's why I didn't tell you!" Tyler smirked evily. Mostly everyone thought Tyler was the sweet, shy one of the boys, but if you really knew him you would know that he was very mischevious and outgoing.

"Baby Boy! You are a twisted person, you know that?" Reid asked him smiling, "And I couldn't be more proud!" He clapped him on the back, "But I totally could have made up with your sister by now you asshole!" He punched him in the arm. Just then Caleb walked in the room, and everyone took their seats the meeting had begun.

_All of Five Minutes Later..._

"Wait? So Chase is one of us?!?!" Reid asked incredously, Caleb nodded. "Holy Fuck Balls!"

"You stole that off of Ellie," Pogue said trying not to laugh.

"Speaking of which, where is Baby Doll?" Caleb asked as his phone rang he looked at caller I.D. _Sarah_, he picked up quickly. "Hey can I call you back...wait what?...just go back to your dorm, I'll meet you there."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked worriedly, Caleb's face had become sullen.

"He put a spell on Ria and Kate," He said softly, "Creation...spiders," Tyler became bright red in the face and looked ready to kill, Pogue jumped up, but Caleb pushed him back down with his power. "Calm down! We don't need another person missing!"

"Missing?" Reid asked, Caleb gave him a sad look.

"Ellie...she's gone." He said softly they all froze, their baby girl was missing? Reid whipped out his phone and dialed her number he put it on speaker. After two rings she picked up Reid opened his mouth to answer her but from the other line was a blood curdling scream that chilled each and every Son down to his toes, which was followed by another. Then a faint, _Tell them to come after you! TELL THEM TO AVENGE YOU!!!!_ Then Ellie's immistakeable voice, she sounded like she was in pain, "REID DON'T!!!" Then a scream of rage, and her ear piercing scream. A sadistic voice came over the line, it sounded like the owner was smiling.

"If you want your baby back come to the Putnam Barn tomorrow night, oh and don't be late it may just cost you her life," Then a laugh and the line went dead. Reid was shaking with rage, Caleb looked sickened, Tyler looked ready to murder and Pogue was looking at the floor.

"We need to get her back," Pogue said all the Son's nodded and agreed rushing up from the colony house and into their cars and off to Danver's Manor.

* * *

When I woke up I was tied to a post in a dark room. I couldn't tell where I was or what I was doing here but then it became clear to me: Chase. He appeared from the shadows and an old oil lamp turned on, I was in Putnam Barn.

"Well well well look what we have here," He smiled at me, "The only Daughter of Ipswich ever born in the history of the Covenant, and what a beautiful girl she is. The only girl with the Power. But in a rare form surprisingly, the elements? I didn't suspect it of you, until that day in the woods when you ran from your _beloved_," He spat the word, "brothers, injuried you. All that rage in a tiny body surprised me and that's when my plans changed." I gulped, how did he know?

"What are you talking about," I asked wondering he smiled evily at me.

"The fifth blood line didn't die out in Salem, John Putnam came as an incubus to Angnis Goodwin Pope and impregnated her with the continuation of the Putnam bloodline, and me like the rest of my ancestors were more the willing to break the rules of your sacred little club. So I took the my father's power and he died knowing his son will abolish the last of the Covenant," He smiled at me, "And you, I think are just the girl to do it. You are the baby girl, the little one. Little do those baffoons know you have rogue power, the power of nature inside of stronger than the power itself and if you fell into the wrong hands, well, then let's just say you can simply destroy the world."

"But I wouldn't!" I cried back, he was suddenly next to me gripping my chin, I quickly pulled my face out of his grasp, he laughed manically.

"Oh but you already have," He sneered at me and hatred filled up in me, "Remember the forest? If you don't always keep your emotions in check love, who knows what could happen. Here's where you come into my plan, I was going to go after Caleb's power but then I felt yours and I want it. You and I are going to have a baby to continue the line, and you darling will then become my personal slave for the rest of your life. I know mind control and I can use it well, and don't think your little spit-fire attuide will save you because it won't."

"I'll never have a baby with you!" I screeched at him, blood covered my forehead from the blow he had given me to the head.

"Oh we'll see about that, first we can start off with Sarah, Caleb, Pogue and Kate, there deaths will be quick but you get to witness them all, then maybe what's left of the familes, and then, oh wait it gets better, then Ria and Tyler more slowly than the ones before so that you get to watch your beloved brother and best friend die in pain. And then just you wait, Reid. I've seen the way you look at each other, I'll make his the slowest so you get to savor every last scream every last tear he sheds until he dies." He laughed manically, "Its almost poetic really, you watching the ones you love because of selfish reasons-" He turned to go

"Wait, stop!" I called, I couldn't let them suffer they were the ones I loved and I couldn't let them fall for my selfish actions, "If I do this you will leave them be? Not a hair on their heads are to be harmed or the deal is off,"

"Agreed," He smiled sadistically, "But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you know or them," He smiled and his eyes turned pitch black. A white hot burning, searing pain coursed through my veins, so much so that I was withering and having spasms on the floor as he laughed. Then it stopped as I heard my ringtone go off '_Hanging out at the club on the weekend, acting stupid getting drunk with my best friends, I couldn't wait for the summer at the Warp Tour-' _Blink 182 blasted through the phone, with a clear picture of the blue eyed angel that had captured my heart.

"Oh well well, why don't we toy with their minds a bit," He smiled and answered it, I could tell Reid put it on speaker,

"But you said-" My words were cutoff my a blood chilling scream and white hot pain that made me want to die, he stopped for a second and then started again. The scream sounded forgeign to my ears, I wished for death at that moment anything other than this blinding pain.

"Tell them to come for you," He jeered as I caught my breath, I knew Reid would be the first to come get me with his quick temper, "TELL THEM TO AVENGE YOU!!!" He bellowed at me, tears poured from my eyes.

"REID DON'T" I begged him through my tears, then burning searing pain, and then it all went black.

Little had I known, I had just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

**Soo tell me what you guys think!!! Should I make a sequel?? This one is going to be over in the two or three more chapters!!**

**See the button, feel the button, CLICK THE BUTTON!!!**


	13. The Last Stand

**Thank You for all the Reviews and Such!!**

**I would be nowhere without my readers!!!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!!! This is the second to last chapter...and I want to know your comments.**

**Disclaimer: PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PUH-LEASE!!! Can I own you? _Uh No.._**

* * *

_Violet Eyes_

**The Last Stand**

**By: E l L Y f I s H**

* * *

He needed his baby back, he was going to do what ever it took to get her back into his arms and nothing and no one would stand in his way until his baby girl was safe with him. He hated loving her and he hated needing her but he wanted to protect her. He paced the Danvers Manor sitting room, as Sarah was digesting the information she had just been told. Pogue and Tyler had gone to visit Kate and Ria who, even though their boyfriends refused to believe it, were practically on their deathbeds.

"Reid, just calm down," Caleb told his brother, who shot him a glare.

"Calm down? How can I calm down, when my baby girl is out there getting tortured!" He spat back, Sarah and Caleb's mouths dropped. Reid had called Ellie_ his_ baby girl something hes never done before_._

_"_So you finally admit that you like her?" Caleb asked seeing if his ears hadn't decieved him. Reid gave him a look, that was more serious than Caleb had ever seen in him his life.

"No," Reid growled out, "I don't like her," Sarah's face was confused as was Caleb's, "I love her,"

* * *

_The Next Day, Saturday at Dusk._

When I woke up, everything ached even my fingers. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die, I was black and blue all over. I could barely see out of my left eye it was so swollen. I hadn't known I had taken that much of a beating. I looked down at myself I was in a ragged little dress, I shuddered to think _he_ changed me. I then realized I wasn't in Putnam Barn anymore I was out in the field tied to a post. That's when I saw my saviors and my knights in shinning armor.

My boys had come for me. They were here to save me. Thank God.

"Don't be so happy yet," A cynical voice sneered from behind me, that voice, those eyes, that face made me want to crawl out of my skin. It brought me back to reality they couldn't beat someone with double the power already ascended while none have them ascended yet. They walked up slowly and I could barely see them, their faces gave me hope. I figured there must be some way out of these ropes I snapped my fingers and a flame lit from my thumb, I was going to burn my way out. My boys couldn't see me, but I could see them. Everyone perfectly clearly. Caleb looked serious and stood in a dominant position as usual but his brown eyes held fear, he was ascending tonight. Pogue looked ready to kill the slimy snake in front of him, run the monster over with his bike, set it to fire and then feed it to dogs but knowing Pogue that still wouldn't be quite good enough. Tyler was standing tall hiding his emotions well. I smiled I just wanted to feel my big brother's arms around me, I missed him, he was not only a brother but a best friend a confident, anything I girl could want in an older brother times 10. He teased me, he was too over-protective, and way too stubborn. But I loved him all the same. Then, there was the Adonis that captured my heart, with all his blond hair blue eyed glory. His icy blue eyes darted around the field looking for something or someone. He gave Chase a glare that would make children cry. I wanted to kiss him.

The second I broke free of my bonds, Chase turned back to me. _Oh Fuck Balls_ I thought, he grabbed me by my tangled mess of curls and dragged me by them to the center of the circle. By that time I healed my black eye but the rest of my bruises were still clearly visible. Reid rushed forward but was stopped by Tyler and Caleb. Caleb my other older brother visibly winced at my body which barely showed any of my tanned skin.

"Let her go, Chase," Caleb demanded, "She has nothing to do with this," Chase laughed manically, I winced at the laughter trying to rip his hands from my hair which he lifted me by. I groaned in pain and squirmed and kicked trying in vain to break free.

"Oh but see thats where your wrong," He smiled at them, he held me at arms length and because I was small my arms couldn't reach him so I couldnt punch him, but I fought anyways. "She is they key to my plan, _she_ will effect the outcome of this...this...disagreement," He sneered smiling at me. I spat at his face, he wiped it off and just smiled, "What a lovely sister you have Tyler. I admire her spirit, but like all things _it can be broken,_" He said the last part angrily and I felt the white hot pain sear through my body again, I bit down on my lip so much that I cut it. I wouldn't give him the statsifaction of my screams. When it stopped, I noticed Reid was fighting againist Pogue who was having trouble restraining him.

"But you see the thing is," Chase smiled sinisterly, "You're little beloved baby, has already agreed to become my...lets say..bitch, to save your sorry asses." At this all movement stopped from the four boys. They turned to look down at me, all with looks of Why? and the one face I loved the most, looked absolutely heartbroken. "But there is another way to get out of this mess, Caleb you will me your powers."

"Don't do it," I croaked out from my sore throat from screaming and my bloody lip I could barely speak. Just then the sky started to spin and thunder strook and hit Caleb sqaure in the chest. "FINALLY," Chase screamed, walking over to Caleb's bosy floating in midair, "Are we ascending?" I healed my wounds and watched as Pogue, Tyler, and Reid all feebly fought to try and stop Chase. Then the lightening was gone and Caleb was on the ground. He quickly rose to his feet, and he and Chase started to battle. Caleb was loosing and Chase called to him, "Are you ready to will me your powers?"

"I'm ready for you to go to hell," Caleb spat back and the battle raged on. Then I saw another lightening bolt shock down and hit Caleb with another dose of power. Reid Tyler and Pogue were useless not really knowing what to do trying to get over to me without getting in the way of the battle. Chase started advancing on my boys so I did the first thing that I could think of to distract him. Hearing Reid scream, "BABY GIRL," I ran over to him, stood right in front of him, got up on my tippy toes and kissed him. And when I mean kiss, I mean full on make out, about-to-have-sex kiss. He was shocked that was his only emotion, but I distracted him long enough for Caleb to get back up on his feet. While I was kissing him, I made the dirt and rock and weeds from the earth wind around his legs so that he couldn't move and like I said he was in shock so he didn't notice.

"BABY GIRL MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Reid scream and I quickly jumped out of the way as Caleb threw a force so powerful at Chase he and Putnam Barn exploded. I was so tired as I lay on the earth, crunched up in a ball, I could feel the heat of the flames grow hotter and hotter as they drew nearer, and Reid's shouts of "Baby Girl!!!" then it all went black.

* * *

**Hehe again, I feel so evil!!! Okay next Chapter is going to be the last of this story... I promise you the sequel will be longer!**

**CLICK IT!!! CLICK IT!!! _YOU WANT TO CLICK IT!!!!!!_**


	14. My Little Idiot

**Oh no..Oh No OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Last Chapter!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay guys, REVIEW!!!!!!! I wanna hear some of your ideas for the sequel!!!!!!!!! **

**By the way thank you for all the feed back!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Anyways...on with the show!!!**

**Disclaimer:** **PLEASE???** No. **PRETTY PLEASE!!! **Hell no, begging isn't pretty.

* * *

_Violet Eyes_

**My Little Idiot**

**By: E l L Y f I s H**

* * *

I woke up a few minutes later to find I was in the feild surround by fire, well it was more a cocoon around me. I put it out quickly as I did the rest of the barn, which was now merely a pile of ashes. I heard, the voice that I loved so dearly, call my name, "Elle!" I ran to him and hugged him he lifted me off the ground and hugged back. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss and before I could deepen it, he pulled away, "Your so stupid!" He slammed his mouth into mine, "Why'd you do that huh?" He kissed me again his words were rushed and nervous, "You're so stupid Elle!" He kissed me again quickly, "Why did you do that, why?" I looked into his eyes,

"Because I love you," I said through tears, he smiled at me, and I kissed him fully on the mouth, which he returned. Oh god, he was the most amazing kisser, I was on cloud nine right now. I loved him so much, I didn't even realize I was on standing on his shoes which gave me an extra two inches and I was on the balls of my feet.

"FINALLY," I heard Pogue say behind me, Reid flipped him the bird as we continued to suck face. He carressed my face with his thumb, as he pulled away and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you too, my little idiot" He smiled as I laughed and kissed him again. He was just about to deepen it, when I pulled away quickly, ran over to my brother and practically jumped on him.

"I missed you!" I cried into the crook of his neck, he rubbed my back soothingly. Tyler kissed my temple, and whispered back, "I missed you too." I gave Caleb and Pogue hugs while I could hear Tyler lecture Reid.

"If you hurt her I will kill you," Tyler threatened,

"I don't plan on it," Reid smirked, as I giggled and ran back into his arms.

"Not only will Baby Boy kill you, but Pogue and I will personally castrate you," Caleb threatened, I swear they are WAY too over protective sometimes.

"Not to mention kick your ass," Pogue added, with a menacing glance.

"Don't worry boys, I don't plan on hurting her anytime soon," He smiled and I kissed him. I mean really kissed him, it was the least I could do to express my love for him. We stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each other's arms. Just enjoying the fact that we were together.

* * *

**TA-DA!!! Okay I know its short, but there MAY be an epilogue and a definately a sequel!!! **

**For the sequel, should I bring in another super-natural force or regular highschool stuff? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!**

**If you click this button, your dreams will be filled with the sexy Sons of Ipswich running around with no shirts on!!! **


	15. Whats Next for The Story!

Hey guys okay soo...I couldn't think of an epilogue sorry!!!

But the continuation of this story is called The Baby, i promise to make it long and maybe a bit supernatural if you guys want!! Please tell me what you think!!!

Thanks Loves,

E l L Y f I s H


End file.
